veelancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Nodes
Time Nodes; What, Why And Where What Time nodes are like Jumpholes, they allow you to travel between Space America, Space Germany, Space Japan and Space England quickly and safely. They also allow you to travel to a past, present and future version of each of these systems. (although the past and future bits are useless and have nothing of importance in them. Except Future New York, if you wanna die a lot to Nomads) Why Because otherwise traveling to space japan from space america would take longer, and be more dangerous, and is a pain in the ass if all you want is to buy some jap guns (or anime hug pillows you weeaboo bastard) and go back to space america Where In the present version of the 4 'main' systems, the time node can be found around 15k ABOVE the sun. that's ABOVE it, ontop of it, higher than it, more up than the sun is. This means YOU DON'T FLY INTO THE SUN AND THEN COMPLAIN THAT IT ISN'T THERE, STOP COMPLAINING. It's easier to spot if you set your scanner to 'solars', this will let you select it from around 10k out. HOLY FUCK IT'S ALL WHITE AND SHIT Why yes, yes it is. It is like that because all those wormholes are inside a horribly dense doomy cloud of doom. Obviously it being all white and shit means you can't see how far up or down you've been travelling, it also means you can't actually see the time nodes, it also means you WILL lose anyone you're with if they get too far ahead, this means it's a good idea to get them to form up on you (if you know what the fuck you're doing) or for you to form up on them (if they know what the fuck they are doing) To stop you from getting too lost always use waypoints to get around the network of wormholes, otherwise you could end up 50k below everything, and you'd be trapped there forever (because you are guaranteed to be too retarded to use the Z-axis map to check how far below or above the nodes you are) so use waypoints when you first get there. Now that you're in the network of wormholes, you understand why there will be 3 nodes for each system (past, present and future nodes) and you know how to get around it, you can go look for the nodes, which is a smart idea as it'll mean you can just select the node you want and travel to it after you discover it. the nodes are set out in a cross shape, one set of nodes in the north, one east, one south and one set west, and a central one in the middle, which leads to Sagan, home of the Saganites. New York's nodes are in the North, the Present node is the one furthest to the right. Manhattan will jumpscare you if you use the middle one. New Berlin's nodes are in the East. New Tokyo's nodes are in the South. New London's nodes are in the West. And Sagan's node is in the exact center. In Single Player Yes it works in single player, BUT it makes the game crash (I used it when I was mean to go and level up the first time, instead I went to go and buy one of the ships the mod added and it crashes to desktop when you try and get back to NY, and as you don't have jumpgate access you get stuck). It has something to do with mission waypoints. So, if you aren't using a waypoint in another system, you can use the Network safely.